In general, a linear motor utilized for conveying parts or works has a structure in which a movable member moves on one stator. However, an adoption of a structure having a long conveying path results in increasing in facility cost, thus being defective, and in order to avoid such defect, there has been proposed a method of arranging stators in a distributed or separated manner. In such stator distributed arrangement (non-continuous arrangement), for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a linear motor speed-change reduction method, without causing uneven speed even in adoption of a ground primary-side distributed arrangement system which is driven in an open-loop manner, by considering a relationship between a position of a secondary-side bogie and acceleration.